


In Security

by lebiishoujo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Whole Lotta Love, angst too maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebiishoujo/pseuds/lebiishoujo
Summary: Being Mrs. Han is never easy. It meant constant criticism from the eyes around her – expecting her to be nearly as perfect as her husband, Jumin Han.Insecurities seeping through her bones crumbling her to pieces.However, Jumin will always be there to put her back into a perfect piece.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	In Security

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Yearning few months ago and this is sort of like an epilogue to that story.
> 
> You don't necessarily have to read that though. This story can also be a stand-alone. :)
> 
> To those who already read Yearning, this one is for all of you. Thank you so much for the continuous kudos I receive until now. Your comments also inspired me to post this yet another random idea I had.
> 
> I have not proofread this (as usual) so please excuse some slips. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic despite its length.
> 
> Sending you all love. <3

_“There she is.”_

_“That’s her.”_

_“…isn’t she too plain for someone like him?”_

Whispers crawl deep into MC’s ears and they make their way to her brain where they remain engraved. This is why she has come to despise parties she attends with her close-to-perfection husband, Jumin Han.

These parties are just on a different tier compared to the ones she organizes for the RFA. Parties like this one tonight involve executives, company owners, and basically anybody who is anybody is present in these events. These guests’ achievements put them in an invisible platform where they view themselves higher than anyone else – including her. Especially her.

To make matters worse, these parties seem endless. There is not a month in the calendar when her husband is not invited in a party. Jumin could not refuse those invitations because most of them are his business partners, investors, prospect clients, and etcetera.

For countless times, she had attempted to refuse her husband on his idea to come with him to these events. All of them would all fail in vain because one, Jumin would always be too passionate in purchasing their matching outfits. He has toned down on the presents so she could not dare break his heart rejecting something he’s excited about. Additionally, Jumin brought her to these parties as if she is a trophy he has won on a universal competition – and that never fails to swell her heart. If MC’s confidence is occasionally filled to the brim, it’s always because of her husband who compliments her anytime he could.

“You look really beautiful tonight. I’m glad I purchased that dress for you but I cannot wait to take it off of you later,” another whisper brought her back from her trance. The kind of whisper that sends shivers down to her back. Despite the deafening whispers she’s been hearing tonight, she genuinely smiled because of Jumin. When she looked up his eyes, she instantly knew that Jumin was not lying nor randomly uttered a compliment for her. This man never fails to make her feel beautiful. She kissed his cheek and wiped the stain of her lipstick.

“You don’t look bad yourself. But I also prefer a shirtless Mr. Han,” she whispered back and he let out the most gorgeous chuckle she can never get tired of.

“Mr. and Mrs. Han, I’m delighted you could make it.” Jumin and MC were greeted by the host of tonight’s party, Mr. Jeong, one of Jumin’s business partners.

“I wouldn’t miss it, Mr. Jeong. The pleasure is all ours,” Jumin smoothly responded. “It’s also great to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Jeong,” Jumin took the gentlewoman’s hand and kissed it. “Oh, forgive my rudeness, _Doctor_ _Jeong,_ rather.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Han,” the woman softly giggled and MC wondered how women can be this extra feminine and why she didn’t get an ounce of this trait. “You certainly must be Mrs. MC Han. I am pleased to meet you tonight,” the woman now turned to her with a smile she cannot decipher this time. All she knew was that it was another smile people gave her in these events for “formality.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” _Great!_ MC thought. Out of all the formal replies she could speak, she used ‘nice to meet you, too’ instead. She wasn’t surprised when the other woman returned a repulsed smile. 

She glanced at her husband to see if he had the same expression but as what it looks like, both men didn’t find anything odd about the exchange.

“Mr. Han, I hope you don’t mind but I would like to introduce you to some guests.” Mr. Jeong asked Jumin.

“You gentlemen can go ahead and discuss your businesses. Don’t bore us women out. So, Mr. Han, I am going to steal your wife away from you to join me and the rest of the girls.” “Dr. Jeong added.

“Would that be alright, my love?” Jumin asked MC.

MC wanted to send an SOS signal to Jumin to say no, it is not alright at all! But knowing her husband, he would read too much on her and would sense her discomfort she has been trying to conceal. He would know this isn’t just about tonight. So, to avoid explaining how and when all of her insecurities started…

“Yeah, it’s okay! Come find me when you’re done,” she replied instead.

When Jumin released MC and went away with Mr. Jeong. MC immediately regretted her decision, having missed his protective presence. She knew this night could not get any better.

As MC walked behind Dr. Jeong towards where the refreshments and the _other_ women are, she felt her footsteps getting heavier and heavier as if her heels wanted to glue themselves to the floor so she could no longer take another step.

Dr. Jeong’s fake smile was so consistent as she introduced MC to her friends whose questions immediately revolved around Jumin. They all exchanged giggles and MC had to use of her face’s muscles to maintain the smile she forced upon herself.

“I was meaning to mention, MC,” Dr. Jeong interrupted mid-laughter. “You know, I pride myself in cosmetic surgery,” she said as she handed MC her business card. “I have turned ducklings into swans with my hands, that includes a lot of celebrities all over the world. If you make an appointment, I will personally free my schedule for you.”

MC stood dumbfounded. Is this her way of criticizing her? In front of her friends?

“I… I’m…” MC couldn’t find the words because of how humiliated she felt.

Dr. Jeong let out another giggle that MC thought was the most annoying thing she has heard in her life. “That Oscar de la Renta dress you’re wearing now would look much better if we took some of these off,” she held both of MC’s arms and lightly pinched what she surely considered as excess fats. She continued to eye MC’s body downwards. “Surely, you would want to look your best especially you are your husband’s muse in occasions like this.”

_Snap!_ This is where people always get her. Whenever they make it sound like she’s a large stain on Jumin’s suit, she loses all of her confidence and lets her insecurities eat at her. She could never retort because she always knew it was the truth.

Thankfully, Jumin had saved her from the remainder of that conversation. They were all gathered in a table for dinner and the never-ending chatter but all she wanted was to go home. She even found it difficult to swallow her dinner but she had to or else Jumin would definitely notice something bothered her.

When the party ended and she was alone with Jumin in the backseat of their car, she could not find it in herself to recover her mood. Hence, she stayed silent for a long while.

“Are you feeling okay, my love?” Jumin took her hand and kissed it tenderly, warming her heart that has gone cold throughout the night.

“Yeah,” she lied. “Just a little tired for tonight.”

MC and Jumin didn’t really get a time for themselves that night. MC practically went straight to the bathroom for a shower and straight to bed afterwards. It was too difficult to look at Jumin that night – the strain of being constantly being compared to him already getting the best of her. She knew none of it was Jumin’s fault, and she knew her husband best. Telling him about those insecurities would get stern response from him, ending with people losing a lot of jobs. She didn’t really want such reaction from him.

It wasn’t always like that. There were days and nights when she was alone with Jumin. Days when she’d forget all about her insecurities because Jumin is just so good at letting her. She would receive an influx of compliments from him and she always felt his sincerity. She would let him worship her – through his words, his lips, tongue, and his hands. It’s always when she’s with Jumin that she forgets there are other people from outside their world.

But then, the end of the fiscal year has approached. Not only Jumin is Jumin busy during this month, but it’s also the time of the year when they had to attend countless dinners and parties. This year, however, she could not bring herself to feel any ounce of enthusiasm.

As she finished replying to a series of emails, she took a break from work. Working at home also meant she worked alone with the Internet and TV as her buddies.

She was munching some Patchi chocolates when she lounged at their couch and turned on the TV. MC was having an argument with herself whether or not she should be eating chocolates which could do harm to her weight, an important matter to people around her. She has been burning a lot of sugars as well recently due to how busy she was so she always gave herself excuses that she was just eating a normal amount of sugar – ignoring the fact that she has been a lot of sweets recently.

Instead of watching news about topics that didn’t interest her, MC watched an entertainment channel where a program called “Who Wore It Best” was currently airing. It’s one of the popular shows recently – they would talk about brands and which celebrities sported them best and worst, hosted by two designers prevalent for their straightforward commentaries.

The show was currently ranking men. She was not surprised that the men from RFA made it to the list before other popular celebrities. When Top 1 was announced, she shifted in her seat. It was no other than her husband, Jumin Han.

“Here is the thing, Jumin Han could be wearing a thrift tux – which I think he would never do – but he’d still look EXXXPENSIVE,” the host said while Jumin’s photos were being shown. The photos were from red carpet events when they were invited by Zen on a premiere, and the others were photos taken in some parties they’ve been to.

“I can never get enough how this man just screams etiquette. One might think he’s a royalty or something,” the second host added.

MC bit her lip and smiled. ‘Damn! My husband is gorgeous!’ MC thought. She couldn’t agree more with the hosts.

The TV program continued with the worst dressed men. Some she knew, some she didn’t. Afterwards, the best dressed women were next. The top being the celebrity she once met in one of the RFA parties. She nodded her head in approval, she was gorgeous even at the RFA party. There was however, a little disappointment that she was trying to swallow from not being included even in the lowest of the list.

‘You’re not a celebrity. You’re nobody,’ she reminded herself.

She continued to watch the program citing the worst dressed women. She couldn’t help but feel sorry for these women. The commentaries were a little hard to swallow. Until she found out she was the top of the worst dressed. Not only that, they showed pictures of her of the times when she felt like her best.

“How disappointingly ironic is this that our top worst dressed is Jumin Han’s wife,” the voice of the host narrated throughout her photos. “Look at the posture, and I’m sorry if she’s watching this,” the host didn’t even try to conceal their chuckle, “but look at that excess fat! Ugh! A disgrace to the designer.”

“I’m sure as glad she wasn’t wearing my masterpiece. This is an insult, truly. She could learn a thing or two from Jumin Han.”

MC turned the TV off before it could add any more damage. Unfortunately, though, enough damage has been done that she could not get it out of her mind for the rest of the day. It kept distracting her even now, as she shared dinner with her husband. Afterwards, they went to the patio to enjoy the night with their wine.

“I received 50 banquet invitations for us, my love. I figured that’s too much so I hope you could help me out which one we should accept.” Jumin brought up as he sipped his wine.

“I don’t know Jumin, I don’t really wanna go to parties,” MC replied, spacing out. Disinterest apparent on her voice.

“Oh, I know you have a lot to handle. Don’t worry princess, I’ll take care of the preparations myself.”

“Jumin, it’s not that. I just really don’t want to.” MC insisted.

“May I know why?” Jumin asked as he put his glass down, his attention fully on her now.

“MC, you haven’t really rejected any party before. No matter how tired you were. Is there something wrong?”

She’d like to admit, sometimes she really hates Jumin’s perceptiveness when it comes to her.

She shrugged, “No particular reason. I just… I’m just tired.” Yes, she’s tired of everyone judging her based on her appearance.

“My love,” Jumin pushed further, sensing that his wife is hiding something from him.

“God damn it, Jumin!” MC snapped at him, unable to hold her emotions any longer. “I really don’t want to go to any of your parties anymore! I’m tired of them! I’m tired of dressing up! You enjoy them, but I don’t! Not anymore! How can you be so selfish and insist this on me?”

MC released a breath she has been holding for quite a few days now. The kind of breath that felt hot on her nostrils and bitter on her eyes. Maybe the alcohol kicked something in her to finally say what she has been concealing for a long time.

She finally turned to look at Jumin, and as quickly as she released her frustration, she also regretted her words immediately. Jumin looked as surprised as she was to her words. But there was something else in Jumin’s expression that stung the deepest part of her heart and soul. He was hurt – sadness all written in his eyes as he stared back at her – and at a loss for words.

“Jumin, my love. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” she was desperate to take her words back.

“I guess we’re both tired for today. I’ll be heading in first,” Jumin turned around to leave without any other word.

“Jumin, please…” MC remained where she stood, watching as Jumin turned a deaf ear to her. When he completely disappeared to their penthouse, MC screamed her lungs out to the air, internally cursing herself for the nth time. There was Jumin, whose ears were always open for her, but she just shoved him away because of her own insecurities. Sure, she hated her own insecurities and all the reasons behind them but disappointing Jumin, she hated the most.

She couldn’t really bring herself to face Jumin so she went inside their room a few hours later. When she entered their room, Jumin was already asleep, his body turned away from her side of the bed. It was the first time she felt him so distant again – after their big fight months ago. She was always the root of their misunderstandings and she just added it up to the reasons to loathe herself.

Before she went to bed, she went to the bathroom for a quick shower. When she was done, she looked at her own bare reflection on the mirror. She did gain some weight these past few weeks, her skin definitely not flawless with all the stretch marks etched on her skin. She couldn’t help but think she’s indeed hideous – inside and out.

The next day, she woke up earlier than Jumin. She prepared him breakfast. She was relieved when he ate the food she prepared. But the air still suffocated her as they only exchanged decent amount of words and when he kissed her cheek before he left for work, it didn’t feel as warm as it usually does.

Jumin arrived late that night, explaining he was still stuck in mountains of computations. But she knew he was still upset with her. He went to bed earlier than her while she locked herself in her office, buried in magazines, secretly reading articles and tweets about her. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this but curiosity bothered her and she wanted to know how much people talked – negatively – about her. She found some hilarious but most of them were really harsh. She stopped reading and stormed off to their bedroom without even bothering to turn off the lights of her office.

When she was in their room, Jumin was still turned away from her. She started to feel lonely and the realization of how much she misses him hit her like a tidal wave. She scooted to her side of the bed as quietly as she could, her back also turned to him. However, she could not take the distance any longer. Sure, he’s just a few inches away from him but it felt so distant. MC turned to face Jumin’s back and she slowly let her hand crawl closer and closer to him. When her palm finally made contact with his skin, she knew there was no going back any longer. She snaked her arm to his chest, embracing him as tight as she could – inhaling his scent she missed a lot – no longer caring if she disturbed his sleep.

MC felt Jumin stir a bit and she tightened her hold of him out of desperation and a pinch of fear that he might push her away. Instead, she felt his hand grab hers and kissed it.

“I’m sorry,” MC whispered on Jumin’s shoulder. He turned around and pulled MC to his chest.

“Do you want to tell me what’s been bothering you, now?” Jumin asked.

“I’m so sorry. I just let a lot of things get to me and make me feel insecure. I never wanted to tell you because…because it had nothing to do with you.”

“MC, forgive my words but… That has got to be the most foolish thing you have said,” Jumin allowed himself to chuckle.

MC lightly hit Jumin’s chest, “Hey! What do you mean?” She looked up her husband’s eyes that were already on her.

“My love, you are my wife. My other half. Your struggles are mine too?”

“Why are you so…so…you?” Perfect, she meant he is perfect.

Jumin let out MC’s favorite sound in the world, his laugh. “Umm… I don’t know how to precisely answer that question.”

“I love you so much,” MC didn’t know what else to say.

“I love you just as much,” Jumin kissed her and she realized how thirsty she was. Jumin broke the kiss much to MC’s disappointment. “So, what were you insecure about?”

MC lightly shook her head, “It’s not a big deal. I shouldn’t have made it a big one. And I know what to do about it now. I have decided just now to let it encourage me instead. So, please, don’t worry about it.”

“I won’t push any further, angel. But I’m always here for you.”  
  
“I know, my love. And I can’t thank you enough. Just hold me tight tonight.”

“I don’t have any objections on that.”

Since the past few weeks, MC has finally slept peacefully – devoid of all the words that crumbled her. All she needed and will always need is Jumin by her side.

MC woke up around 9:00 AM the next day. It was probably the longest sleep she’d had recently. She wasn’t surprised when the space next to her was already empty. Jumin must have gone to work already without disturbing her peaceful slumber.

MC felt so refreshed that morning, her resolve strengthened. After she has freshened herself up in the bathroom, she contacted their dietitian for an appointment. Being Mrs. Han, the dietitian freed her schedule to accommodate MC on the same day even though MC insisted it wasn’t necessary.

Jumin has done a lot for both of them. At the very least, she wants to improve herself for both of them. The more people dragged her down, they’d bring Jumin along with her and she’s not going to let that happen.

MC occupied herself by heating up her breakfast. She felt like nothing can ruin her mood today.

“Is this what’s been bothering you these days?” MC jumped as she heard Jumin’s voice from behind her. She felt all of the air in her lungs get stuck in her throat when she saw him holding out the magazine she has been reading the night prior. It was opened to the page where an article section was written about her.

MC swallowed the first bite she stole from her own breakfast. “J-Jumin. What…what are you doing here?”

“It’s the weekend, princess. I also read some things from your PC. Why didn’t you tell me about them?”

Okay. This could be bad. Jumin looked serious and from the looks of it, she won’t be able to turn this conversation around.

“Uhm, it’s okay now, Jumin.” MC tried to calm her nerves hoping it would also calm Jumin’s.

“The things they said about you, they’re preposterous! MC, you know I’ll never tolerate something like this.” He put the magazine on the table with a little force. “I’m sorry I was so inconsiderate about your feelings. Now I know why you didn’t want to go to those parties.” MC did not miss the way Jumin’s eyebrows starting to furrow. It’s inappropriate at the moment, but she thought it was cute.

“Eww, what is that ugly frown so early in the morning?” MC stood in front of Jumin and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jumin sighed, “MC, you know I take these things seriously. I could file a lawsuit against them.”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you. You tend to…overreact sometimes.” She flicked his nose before giving it a kiss. “Though, I cannot deny I do not dislike it when you overreact for my sake. But truly, my love. It’s okay this time. You strengthened my resolve last night. I want to change myself, to be better, so I can truly stand proud beside you.” MC seemed to have gotten through to Jumin.

“Is that what you truly want?” Jumin asked and MC nodded almost immediately. “Then, I’m going to support you with that. I just don’t want them to turn you into someone you’re no.” He continued.

“That’s not gonna happen. I have you.” MC assured Jumin. “Also, I already booked an appointment with our dietitian later this afternoon. She’s gonna have me undergo some tests – urine, blood, and all that – to find the suitable diet for me.

“I’ll remember the ‘suitable’ part. I don’t want you skipping any meal.”

“Yes, Daddy.” MC teased before she kissed Jumin.

The nickname seemed to have ignited something in Jumin. He deepened the kiss as his hands wandered all over MC’s body, finally resting on MC’s bottom giving it a tight squeeze.

“Why don’t you come to the bed with me. It’s the weekend after all. I want you so bad right now, princess.”

MC stepped back from Jumin raising her arms up in the air. “Carry me to bed, Daddy.”

Jumin waisted no time and lifted MC. She wrapped her legs around his waist while they fought for dominance with their kiss.

“What an obedient princess, I’m very much obliged to reward you today.”

Jumin gave MC more than just a reward in the sheets that morning. He made sure to kiss, caress, and taste every part of her as he gave her compliments. Just his words were enough to have MC pool with desire for Jumin. She came from her high for more than she could keep track and Jumin filled her until there was barely any space to fill in her system.

They spent the following hours cuddled up trying to recover the energy they lost from the passion of their love making – ignoring the mess they have made in their bedroom; discarded clothes all around the floor, sheets and pillows a mayhem from the intensity of their heated activity, getting up only when their hunger for food could no longer be denied.

“Imagine the weight you could lose if I did that to you every day.” Jumin whispered to MC’s ear teasing her endlessly.

__________

It was Monday morning when MC received a call from her dietitian informing her that her results have arrived. MC went to her clinic to discuss the results and whatever’s best for her with regard to her diet and exercise.

MC fidgeted as her dietitian gathered her documents before discussing things with her, both from anxiety and excitement.

“Mrs. Han, I’m afraid I cannot lower your intake of carbohydrates as well as other nutrients.” Her dietitian spoke before MC was even prepared. She was quite taken aback by what she heard.

“Oh… Is…is there something wrong with my body?” Now anxiety took over her, excitement gone.

“I don’t know why you failed to mention about your pregnancy. But in this case, I need to increase the nutrients you consume. Your body is not yours alone now, Mrs. Han.”

“I’m… WHAT?” Wait. Why did she say ‘pregnancy’? Was he brain making things out?

Her dietitian smiled at her, clearly in awe with her reaction. “Mrs. Han, didn’t you know?”

Now, MC’s heartbeat started to race. She was so happy, surprises, and overwhelmed all at once. All she could do was stare blankly at the woman in front of her. Everything was messing up her train of thought, like the realization that she’s a few weeks delayed on her menstrual cycle, Jumin’s possible reaction, and everything else.

“Congratulations, Mrs. Han! Now, I can give you my diet suggestions but you have to see your OB-GYN for a check-up. I’m afraid it’s no longer my specialty.”

“I… I mean. There must be something wr--. I didn’t have any morning sickness or something like that. Aren’t women supposed to vomit or something…something like that?”

“I am no expert Mrs. Han but I am a mother myself. I didn’t experience any morning sickness during my second pregnancy.”

“Oh, my gosh! OH, MY GOSH!” MC couldn’t contain her happiness that she stood up and hugged her dietitian. MC was trying her best but it seems getting more and more difficult to contain her tears of joy.

Pregnancy was once a personal issue for her that led to a big fight with Jumin. But after they have patched things together, after all these months, she couldn’t deny her desire to have a family with the love of her life. Now, it has come true. She doesn’t have any doubts that Jumin would be very ecstatic to hear the news.

But how to tell him?

She could not wait for the day to end so she could tell him. She wanted to plan a surprise reveal but her mind was racing a million miles a minute she decided to just tell him right away.

The problem presented itself that late afternoon. Jumin rushed home only to explain to her he needed to fly to Japan for an emergency meeting with his branch manager there. He was frazzled as he explained every detail to her so she knew it must be pretty serious. Jumin said the problem could be fixed for at least two days. MC didn’t find an opportunity to spill the news. He left as quickly as he arrived – not without hundreds of apologies to his wife.

It did take two days. However, on the day Jumin arrived back to Korea, he went directly to C&R headquarters for a meeting with his executives.

MC thought of an original idea!

It was past 10:00 AM when she gave a call to her good friend, who is probably as rattled as possible now, Jae-hee.

“Jae-hee, I am so sorry to bother you. But what time is Jumin’s meeting?” MC inquired.

“MC, it’s great to hear from you. Mr. Han will be occupied at 10:45. I’m not sure how long this meeting will last. Is there something wrong or I can help you with?”

“Actually, there is something I desperately need from you. Don’t worry, it doesn’t involve anything about canceling the meeting – maybe.” MC let out a nervous chuckle.

“What is it MC?”

“I’m gonna have Mr. Kim send a package for Jumin. Please give it to him while he’s in a meeting. While, okay? Not before, not after. And please tell him to open it immediately. Please?” MC begged her friend desperately.

“MC, I just don’t want Mr. Han to chop my head off if I disrupt his meeting.” Jae-hee stated her concern.

“I think if it’s because of me, he won’t chew you off. Please? I just desperately need to give this to him. Sorry, I can’t tell you what it is now. You will know once he opens it. I’m sure of it.” MC insisted.

“Fine, tell Mr. Kim to put it on my table in case he doesn’t find me there.”

“I love you, Jae-hee! You’re the best! I can’t wait to hear your reaction, too!”

MC leaped as she turned off her phone. She went to their bathroom to prepare her ‘surprise’. She then wrapped it in a fancy parchment paper before placing it in a small box. When she was satisfied, she put it in a small paper bag and handed it to Mr. Kim who immediately went on his way to the office.

It was already past 11:00 AM when Jumin finally finished his presentation and he took a seat on his usual spot in the middle of the conference room. His attention was fully on the person presenting in front. Jae-hee prayed to the gods she knew as she took a step closer to her boss to hand the package.

“Mr. Han, I am so sorry for interrupting but MC insisted I give this to you now and not after the meeting. She’d also like it if you opened it as soon as possible. I apologize for the disturbance again, sir.” Jae-hee whispered to her boss trying her best not to disrupt the meeting.

If this was any other occasion, Jumin would have been blazing with rage but this was his wife. His spoiled wife and he has no plan on stopping from spoiling her.

He opened the bag and found that there was a note and a small box inside. He took the note out first and read it.

_Have you been forgetting your wife lately? ; )_

It was all that was written. He almost took it seriously if not for the wink at the end of it.

Next, he took out the small, rectangular box next. He smiled to himself thinking that MC probably bought him some new watch. He wondered what design or make it was that she was too excited to give it to him. He unwrapped the layers of parchment paper concealing his present.

_If this doesn’t send you home to me now, I don’t know what else will. ; )_

Another small note wrote after the layers of parchment paper.

When he finally saw his present, it took him some time to discern what it was. It was long, white and made of plastic. It was probably a limited edition and weird pen since it had a long pink cap. Though, it was a little flat to be a pen. He uncapped it; the item became even more mysterious. It was another stretch of plastic. Jumin continued to inspect the mysterious item and he flipped it over to look at the back. It was when he slowly realized that MC has purposely overturned the item to add an element of surprise.

The next thing Jumin immediately noticed were the two red lines and even teenagers know what those lines mean. Jumin lost his composure and abruptly stood from his chair with a force that the chair continued to roll behind him.

Now, the attention was all on him, the conference room filled with silence.

“Mis… Mr. Han?” Jae-hee’s voice shook behind him. But his attention was still on the pregnancy kit on his hand. When he realized Jae-hee called him, he turned to him.

“Assistant Kang! Jae-hee! Please record the rest of the meeting for me. I have some urgent matter,” Jumin ordered Jae-hee with wide eyes but Jae-hee felt it wasn’t from anger or anything close to it.

“Is there something wrong, sir?” Jae-hee couldn’t hide her concern.

Professionalism be damned. Jumin showed the kit to Jae-hee and she instantly understood.

“Oh, my goodness! Mr. Han, congratulations!” It was Jae-hee’s turn to lose her composure. They were both so lost in happiness that they gave each other a hug, the kind they only share during the success of RFA parties. Only this time, it was much more a greater reason.

“I’ll do as you ordered, Mr. Han. Please go see your wife!”

Jumin turned to the members of the meeting.

“I apologize. Please carry on without me. I’ll be reviewing everything late.”

With that, Jumin dashed out of his company to head home. His mind fully occupied by all the emotions overwhelming him now.

MC waited and waited but she didn’t really receive any message from Jumin nor Jae-hee. She started to think that her plan failed. She was anxiously sipping the tea she prepared for herself when the front door bolted open as if a storm has landed on their penthouse.

Jumin came in with a ragged breath.

“MC. Is this…” He was at a loss for words, only foolishly showing the kit to his wife.

“Yes, my love! It is!” MC tried her absolute best to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. “I found out three days ago, when I saw our dietitian.”

“Oh, my love! I’m so sorry I didn’t know! I even left for Japan that day. You should have told me.” He kissed her chastely as if to apologize his heart out.

“I know, but you seemed so occupied. I’m sorry. I couldn’t bring it out. But I’m glad I told you this way.” MC reasoned.

“I love you so much, MC.” Jumin embraced her tightly. He withdrew himself from her to look at the two lines again. Suddenly, all of the realization came back to him. He’s going to be a father. A child with the person he loved more than anything else in the world. MC, his wife, a mother. A figure that was taken from him since he was a child. Now, MC is the mother of his child. Someone else could be having the time of their lives right now, but he swore he’s the happiest man alive in this moment.

He paced back and forth in front of MC as he continued to look at the item in his hand. His steps finally halted and his back was turned to MC. She expected various reactions from him but she didn’t imagine this kind of reaction. Jumin Han in a spate of sentiments because of this wonderful news swelled her heart to the fullest.

MC stepped in front of her husband and angled her head lower so she could see his face. She had no words to describe the feelings she felt when she saw tears streaming down Jumin’s eyes while his left hand clasped his mouth. He was still processing all of it but she knew the tears were from happiness, just like the ones escaping her very own eyes.

“Jumin? My love?” MC tried to pull Jumin from his daze.

Jumin sniffed and gave his wife an assuring smile as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand. “I apologize, my love. I never knew I could also cry from happiness. You mean the world to me, MC. Having a family with you, you just gave me the universe. I love you.” Jumin peppered MC’s lips with his kisses as he continued to chant how much he loves her. He knelt down gave her stomach the same treatment he did to her lips. When he got back up to his feet, embracing her in a tight hug, he whispered promises to her skin.

Promises she knew Jumin would keep. Promises forged in trust and bound by unconditional love. In his arms, in his presence, MC knew she was safe, secure, and loved. Free from cruelty and hatred – wrapped in a blanket of security. Now she was ready to write another chapter with the man she loves along with the angel that has come to rule with them in their own universe.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I guess it means you read until the end and I cannot thank you enough.
> 
> I hope you liked it and thank you so much for dropping by.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
